I Want Him Dead!
by Kay12akr
Summary: Rosabel Giordano was just another victim caused by the hands of Lord Voldemort, her father. She gets her chance to revenge him when Dumbledore asks her to help Harry bring down Voldemort. However, Rose had no idea what she was getting herself into.
1. Chapter 1

**The first couple of chapters will be about Rose's mom, Voldemort and how Rose came to be. **

1979

Roxanne Morgan stood in her parents ballroom watching people dance. It was Christmas and her parents were having their annual Christmas party. Roxanne never liked it much. It was always filled with people she didn't know, and if she did, she didn't want anything to do with them.

The men would always ask her to dance; she refused every time, though. For she knew they only wanted to because of her parent's money and her good looks. The girls would always stare at her with jealousy and whisper to each other. The worst part though, was the old lady that would always ask her why she hasn't married yet.

_Speak of the devil,_ Roxanne thought as the plump old lady started walking towards her.

"Still not married, dear?" asked the old lady. Roxanne never knew her name because she never asked or cared.

"No," said Roxanne.

"Why not? You're a beautiful young lady."

Roxanne wanted to tell the old lady that she didn't want to get married anytime soon and to leave her alone. She knew this would be very rude thing to say so she decided to say, "I just haven't met a man I want to marry."

"Back in my day a young lady.…"

However, Roxanne never heard the rest because a handsome man walked up to her and the old lady. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. You could tell he was aging, but that didn't affect his looks one bit.

"Excuse me miss. Would you like to dance?" asked the man.

"Yes," Roxanne said. Normally she would have turned him down, but she wanted to get away from the old woman and this was the only way she could see fit without being rude. The man also had a gravity effect. She was interested in finding out who he was.

Roxanne grabbed the hand he offered to her and walked onto the dance floor with him. Roxanne swore the old lady was smiling as they were walking away.

"Thank you," said Roxanne, after her and the man starts dancing.

"For what?" asked the man.

"For saving me from that annoying old lady."

"Oh, you just looked a little bit annoyed so I thought I should cheer you up."

"What makes you think you could cheer me up?"

"Well, aren't I good-looking?"

"Yes, but you are a few years older than me."

"Age is only a number."

Roxanne and the man didn't say anything else until the song had ended.

"Are you thirsty?" the man asked.

"Yes, I am," said Roxanne.

"I will be right back with your drink."

"Thank you."

_Oh, crap! I didn't ask him what his name is. He looks so familiar, like he is famous,_ Roxanne thought to herself. She wasn't sure if he really was famous or not, but if he was she didn't have any idea what for. She just hoped that if he was famous it was for something good.

Tom Riddle slipped the love potion he made earlier that day into the woman's drink. He knew that he was safe here, because most people didn't know that Tom Riddle was Lord Voldemort. If they did, they didn't have any idea what Tom Riddle looked like. Even if someone figured out that it was him, they wouldn't dare to challenge him, because they would know that it would end with them dead on the floor.

Tom started walking back to the woman with the cup of spiked punch. He knew it would work, and if it did, he could start making the one thing that would be most useful to him. More useful than those silly little death eaters that followed him. He knew that they only stayed loyal to him out of fear.


	2. Chapter 2

"Congratulations, Miss. Morgan," said the healer and 's. "You are pregnant."

Roxanne had come to 's to find out if she was pregnant. She hoped more than anything that she was. She was with the man of her dreams. They hadn't married yet, and there was going to be lots of talk, when everyone found out that she was pregnant. Roxanne didn't care though, because Tom was the most wonderful man she had ever met.

Roxanne can remember the first day she meet Tom at her parent's Christmas party, just a couple months ago. Shortly after the party, Tom had brought her to his house. That was the first night that they made love.

Roxanne wanted to wait until she was married, but she couldn't help herself. He was everything to her and having a baby with him would mean the world to her.

Tom Riddle walked up to the pregnant woman, who was sleeping.

"Preteritus," said Tom with his wand pointed at the woman. "Tendo," was the next spell he said. "Posterus," was the last spell he said, but it didn't do anything. "Posterus," he said again, but still it did nothing. He tried it a couple more times, but every time it failed, so he gave up.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD. TOM GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME. I JUST WANT IT OUT," screamed Roxanne.

"You have to push," said Tom.

"AHHHHHH."

"There you go it is almost out, just push one more time."

Roxanne pushed for the final time and she was so glad that it was over.

"It is a girl," Tom said over the screaming of the baby.

"Let me see her," demanded Roxanne as she had her arms reaching out for her baby.

Tom gave her the baby.

"She is so beautiful. What do you want to name her?" asked Roxanne.

"Whatever you like," said Tom.

"What about Rosabel Nicole."

"That is a beautiful name"

Tom pulled out is wand from his robs, and pointed it at the woman and the baby. This was the moment that he was waiting for. The moment where he would get his most powerful weapon.

"What are you doing?" asked Roxanne.

"Avada Kedavra," yelled Tom.

The baby started to cry as it was being held by her dead mother. Tom picked up the baby. He looked at her; he could not wait until she was older, so he could use her. He laid her down in the crib that he bought with the baby's mother. Then he turned around and left to get some sleep.

_Crack_

It was three in the morning and a man with long white hair, a long white beard, and half-moon spectacles appeared in front of the sleeping baby. He picked the baby up and with another _crack,_ he was gone.

Tom woke up the next morning. He decided he should go check on the bay. Nevertheless, when he got there, she was gone; his most powerful weapon was gone.

"NOOO," he yelled.

**Sorry that is toke me so long to update, but I had exams last week and a bad case of writer's block. I am also sorry that it is so short. I am trying to work on the lengths of my chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Crack_

Albus Dumbledore appeared on the front porch of a beautiful three-story house. The house was white with jade shutters; it was located on thirteen acres in Maine, United States.

Dumbledore knocked on the dark oak door. It was three in the morning and he knew it was going to take awhile for the people living in the house to open the door.

"Dumbledore? What are you doing here," asked a tall man with light brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"It is cold out here is it not, Christopher," said Dumbledore as he let himself into the house.

"Love, who is it?" asked a woman with dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. She also had a giant bump coming from her stomach. "Dumbledore, why do you have a baby?"

"Nice to see you, Kathy! That is actually what brings me here."

"Oh, let's go into the kitchen and talk," said Christopher Giordano.

Dumbledore explained to both Kathy and Christopher who the baby was and where she came from.

An eleven-year-old girl, with dark brown hair and dark eyes was sitting at the kitchen table with her little brother, Daniel. Both of them were eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

Rose was so excited, because in just two days she going to start school at _Salem's School of Magic._

She and her mother have spent weeks packing. Also in the past few weeks, her brother has been so annoying. He is upset that he still has to wait another year until he can go to Salem.

Rose was about to take another bite of her sandwich when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and ran to the door. When she opened the door, she saw an old man with long white hair and moon shaped glasses. He was also wearing robes of a light purple color.

"Hello Rose. Can you get your mother," said the man.

"Yeah," said Rose. She turned around and ran down the hallway to her parents' bedroom.

"Mommy, there is a man at the door," Rose said to her mother.

"Ok, honey," said Mrs. Giordano.

Mrs. Giordano got up from her bed and followed her daughter back to the door.

"Dumbledore, I thought you would be coming soon," said Mrs. Giordano.

"Yes, Kathy. I'm here to talk to Rose."

"Of course, let's go talk in the sitting room."

Dumbledore walked into the house and followed Kathy Giordano and her daughter, Rosabel Giordano into the sitting room.

"Now Rose I have some important things to tell you before you go off to Salem," said Dumbledore as he sat down in the light blue chair with white flowers on it.

"Ok, what do you have to tell me," questioned Rose.

"As you know by know your parents are not your biological parents."

"Yes."

"Well, I want to tell you about your real parents,"

"What about them?"

"Rose, do you know who Lord Voldemort is?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry to tell you this but he is your father. Your mother died shortly after you were born. She died because your father killed her."

"Oh," said Rose it was the only thing she managed to get out of her mouth.

"There is more, Rose. You are special as I'm sure you already figured out. You can see people's past and present as long as they don't stop you with occlumency."

"Yes."

"Do you know why you can do this?"

"No."

"Your father made it so. He preformed magic on you when you were just in your mother's whom."

"Oh," said Rose. She could not believe what she was hearing.

"You are also more skilled at occlumency and legilimency at just eleven years old, more than most people will ever be in their life. You can also speak Parseltongue, because you are an heir of Slytherin."

"I can speak Parseltongue?"

"Yes. I think that is all for now. I must be going. Goodbye Rosabel Giordano."

"Wait, how did I get away from my father?"

"Oh dear, I thought that was obvious. It was me that saved you," said Dumbledore as he got up from his chair and left the house.

Rose could not believe what she just heard. _Voldemort is my father. He killed my mother. I'm a Parselmouth._

A fifteen-year-old Rosabel was packing her things. She was going to Salem for her fifth year in five weeks. She had weeks to pack, but she just felt like packing now. She was bored. There was not much to do here on this American Manor in Maine.

She could not wait to see Patrick. He was a boy that was a year older than Rose was. She always had a crush on him ever since her first year. Patrick on the other hand did not pay that much attention to her. However, this year Rose was determined to get him to ask her out.

Over powered with thoughts of Patrick, Rose heard a crack from outside. Rose walked over to her window and looked out at the front lawn.

_Dumbledore? What could he want?, _thought Rose.She knew that Voldemort was back, but she just hoped that had nothing to do with Dumbledore coming to see her.

Rose opened her bedroom door and ran down the steps. She opened the door before Albus Dumbledore even had a chance to knock on the door.

"Oh, hello Rose," greeted Dumbledore. "I have something very important to ask you. Could we sit down and talk somewhere?"

"Of course," said Rose. She led him in to the same sitting room where just four years ago he told her about her real father and what he had done.

"Rose, as you know Lord Voldemort has returned."

"Yes, I know."

"As I'm sure you know also Harry Potter is the one that must stop your father,"

"Yes."

"Harry needs help in doing this. Therefore, I ask you to come to Hogwarts this year and befriend Harry Potter. After you do this I ask you to help him in any way you can to bring down your father."

___"Wait a second. You want me to help Harry Potter, to kill my father?"_

___"Yes, I will understand if you don't want to help." _

___"No, I want him dead. Just like everyone else."_

_"__Very well then you will not mind me taking you to the Weasley's for the rest of the holiday," said Dumbledore as he grabbed Rose's arm._

_"__Wait, who are …," Rose tried to say, but it was too late both her and Dumbledore were already appearating. _

___**A/N: Sorry it toke me so long to update. I got sick with strep throat and then I had to do all the make-up work for school. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review so I know what you think and can improve on my writing. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_Pop_

Rose and Dumbledore appeared in front of a line of houses in London.

"Is this where they live?" asked Rose, not able to remember the name Dumbledore said just a few moments ago.

"If by 'they' you mean the Weasleys, then no they do not live here. It is just a place I asked them to stay at," said Dumbledore.

"Oh, what is this place called then?"

"Shh, be quite Rosabel."

"Why?"

"You do not want people finding out where we are, do you?"

"No, sir."

"Yes, that is what I thought." Dumbledore reached his hand in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "I would like you to memorize this, Rosabel," Dumbledore said as he handed the paper to Rose.

Rose looked down at the piece of paper. It read:

The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.

"What is this Order…?"

"Not now, Rosabel!" said Dumbledore. "Wait till later! Now, Rosabel may I have that piece of paper back?"

Rose handed over the piece of paper. Dumbledore took it and set it on fire with his wand. Rose looked up at the houses. She saw number eleven and number thirteen to it's right. However, she could not find number twelve. Rose didn't ask though, because she knew it had something to do with magic.

As soon as Rose was done thinking, a battered door emerged out of nowhere between numbers eleven and thirteen.

"Ladies first," said Dumbledore waving his hands in the direction Rose was to go. Rose walked up the stone steps and Dumbledore soon followed her lead. Dumbledore raised his wand and tapped the door once. The door opened with a loud click.

"Get in quick, Rosabel," Dumbledore whispered. "And don't touch anything."

Rose walked in the house and Dumbledore followed behind her and shut the door.

"Molly?" Dumbledore said loud enough so someone from a distance could hear.

Rose heard footsteps coming up the hall. By the sound of it, it sounded like it was more than one person. A small plump woman with red hair appeared in the hallway with two identical tall red heads behind her.

"Oh, Dumbledore how nice to see you again. I see you brought someone with you," said the woman looking at Rose with kind eyes.

"Yes, this is Rosabel Giordano. She is the girl from America I asked you to take in for me."

"Yes, I remember. We will make her feel right at home. Won't we boys?" the woman asked the two red heads, who could not keep their eyes off Rose.

"We sure will!" said the one on the left with a big goofy grin. His twin seemed not able to talk because he was staring at Rose with his mouth open.

"Well, she will be fine with us. Does she have any stuff?" questioned the woman.

"It will be arriving later tonight. I must be off now. Goodbye, Rosabel and remember what I asked you to do," said Dumbledore as he turned around and left the house.

"Hello, Rosabel. I'm Mrs. Weasley and these two are Fred and George," Mrs. Weasley said.

"You can call me Rose, if you like," said Rose.

"Ok, Rose I better be off. I have to go make dinner. Fred and George can show you around the house," said Mrs. Weasley as she turned around and disappeared down the hallways.

"So, Giordano is that Italian or something?" Fred asked putting his arm around Rose's shoulders.

"Yes, it is Italian," said Rose.

"Well, an Italian-American. That is hot," said Fred.

Rose started to blush. "I guess."

"He…hell…hello," said George, who seemed to finally get a hold of himself.

"Hello," said Rose with a tone of laughter.

"I...I'm George," stuttered George.

"Yes, mate she knows. Get a hold of yourself. You are making yourself look like a git," Fred said looking at his brother with a wide grin.

"No, he is not making himself look like an idiot. I think it is cute," Rose said giving George a warm smile.

George returned the smile with his own lopsided, nervous smile. Fred laughed at his twin's sad attempts to win over the beautiful dark hair, dark eyed American girl in front of him.

"Ok, Rose it is time to show you around the place," said Fred. Fred lead Rose up the steps with George following behind them. When the three of them got to the top of the steps, they ran into another trio. One was a small red head girl with hair all the way to her waist. The second person was a tall, lanky looking boy with fiery red hair. Last was a girl with busy light brown hair and chocolate eyes.

"Ah, it is Ginny, Ron, and Hermione," said Fred. "This is Rosabel Giordano. The American girl mom promised Dumbledore she would take in."

"Oh, hello. I'm Ginny and this Ron and Hermione," said the red head girl.

"Nice to meet you guys," said Rose with an awkward smile.

"George, what is wrong with you?" asked Ron as he was trying to see past Fred and Rose to get a better look at George.

"Oh…um…noth…nothing," mumbled George.

Everyone look at Fred for an explanation for his twin's strange behavior. "Oh, he is just taken back by Rose's beauty," joked Fred.

Both Rose and George started to blush.

"Oh, well ok. We got to go help Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione in a snobby tone. Rose had just met this girl three seconds ago and she already had a feeling that she was not going to like her.

"Yeah," said Ginny as herself, Ron, and Hermione left down the steps.

"Let's go to mine and George's room," suggested Fred.

"Ok," said Rose.

"So, what do you think of the new girl," asked Ginny as she was walking down the steps with Ron and Hermione.

"She is gorgeous!" said Ron.

"Well, I am not sure about her. She seems full of herself," said Hermione. Hermione didn't even know this girl and she already didn't like her. She seemed to represent every girl she ever hated. Great hair, flawless pale skin, and a curvy body. What got to Hermione the most is that Ron was attracted to her. EW!

"I think she is sweet. Fred and George seemed to take a liken to her," said Ginny.

"Yeah, especially George," said Ron.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5 is finally here! I am so sorry that it toke me so long to get this up. This chapter is a little fluffy, but I think you are going to enjoy it. Leave a review and tell me what you think!**

"So, how do you like our room?" Fred asked.

"It um … is very nice, but what is all this stuff?" Rose was referring to all the random objects that were in their room.

"Oh, this stuff is just for our products," said Fred.

"Products?"

"We … we want to run our own joke shop one day and we use all this stuff to experiment with the new product ideas we have," said George.

"A joke shop! That is really cool. I use to go to this joke shop all the time in Salem," said Rose.

"Oh, really? Well, maybe someday you can help us run it," said Fred with a huge smile on his face.

"Ok," said Rose. She was starting to blush.

"Fred, George, and Rose, dinner is ready," yelled Mrs. Weasley from downstairs.

"Finally, let's go," said Fred as he grabbed Rose's hand and rushed her out of the room. George soon followed after them. He was still too shy around Rose to be as forward as his brother.

When the three of them got downstairs to the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and a man Rose did not recognize were there. He had red hair like the rest of them, so she assumed he was related to them.

"Who is this?" asked the man.

"This is Rosabel Giordano. The girl Dumbledore asked us to look after," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Ah, yes! Hello, Rosabel. I'm Mr. Weasley." He reached out his hand for Rose to shake.

Rose took his hand and said, "Nice to meet you, and you can call me Rose."

"Nice to meet you too, Rose," said Mr. Weasley.

"Alright, everyone sit down," said Mrs. Weasley, motioning her hands towards the table.

"Come, sit between George and I," Fred said as he grabbed her hand again and lead her towards the table.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting across from Fred, George, and Rose. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat at the ends of the table. Rose was not sure if she should get food or not, so she waited until Fred, George, and Ron attacked the food. She got a piece of roast beef and a spoonful of cooked carrots.

"So, Rose, what part of America are you from?" Hermione asked as she arched her right eyebrow.

"I'm from Maine," answered Rose.

"Cool, and what school do you go to?" asked Ginny with a curious tone.

"I go to The School of Magic on the East Coast,"

"Does the school have houses like Hogwarts?"

"Yes, we have five of them: The Barker house named after Abigail Barker, the Draper house named after Joseph Draper, the Welford house named after Jane Welford, the Varleth house named after Judith Varleth, and the last one is the Wakely house named after James Wakely."

"That is very interesting! Why did they name the houses after those people?" asked Mrs. Weasley who seemed very interested in Rose's life.

"They were witches and wizards who escaped during the American witch hunts."

"What are the traits of the people in each house?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Well, the Barkers are creative, the Drapers are power hungry, the Welfords are wise, the Varleths are evil, and the Wakelys are courageous."

"Do the houses have colors and animals that represent them?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, the Barkers are the purple and gold elephants, the Drapers are the green and white wolves, the Welfords are the blue and orange owls, the Varleths are the black and silver spiders, and the Wakelys are the cream and maroon cheetahs."

"What house were you in?" asked Ron with his mouth full of food.

"I was in the Wakely house," said Rose.

"Oh, good! You might be in Gryffindor then," said Hermione in a sarcastic voice.

~

"That was good," said Fred when he, Rose, and George were back in his room.

"Yes, it was. Your mother is a very good cook," said Rose.

"Oh, we know," said Fred. "Sit down, Rose." He grabbed Rose by the waist, sitting her down on his lap.

George looked at Fred and Rose with jealousy. He had no idea what was wrong with him. He was normally very confident around girls, but there was something about Rose that made his mind go blank and his throat dry.

"Hey, do you lot want to play quidditch?" asked Ron who had just burst into the room.

"Yeah, I do," said Fred who lead Rose off his lap and then stood up. "How about you, Rose?"

"Oh, no I'm fine," said Rose.

"George?" questioned Fred.

George looked up at Rose. This was his perfect chance to talk to her without his brother around.

"No, I will stay here with Rose."

"Alright mate," said Fred as he patted George on the shoulder.

Both Fred and Ron walked out of the room and shut the door. Rose and George looked everywhere except toward each other. After about two minutes George finally decided to talk.

"Do you want to sit down?"

"Yeah, sure," said Rose.

Both of them sat next to each other on the bed.

"So, when is your birthday?" asked George.

"October 5, 1979. When is yours?"

"April 1, 1978."

"So, that makes you and Fred only a year and a half older than me. Which means you are a seventh year?"

"Yeah, and you are a fifth year like Ron and Hermione."

"Oh, what year is Ginny?"

"Fourth."

"What kind of wand do you have?" asked Rose. It was the only thing she could come up with. George made her nervous and she was so scared to say something stupid that she barely knew what to say.

"10 ¼ inch Chestnut with a unicorn hair. Yours?" said George.

"10 inch Dogwood with a dragon heartstring,"

"That is really awesome."

"Yeah, I know," said Rose with a smile on her face.

George started to burst out laughing.

"What?" asked Rose crossing her arms.

"You just seem so sure of yourself," said George.

"Well, you have to be or everyone will walk all over you. Don't try to tell me that you and Fred are not the same."

"Yes, you're right there," said George. He looked up and smirked at Rose. She stuck out her tongue out.

"Hey, did you lot have fun without me?" asked Fred as he walked into the room and sat next to Rose.

"Yeah," said Rose. Even though it was not much of a conversation, Rose enjoyed talking to George.

"Well, that is good. Anyways, mom said it is time for bed and that Rose needs to leave our room."

"Oh, Rose, do you remember where we told you your room is?" asked George.

"Yes, I will see you guys tomorrow."

"Goodnight," said Fred and George in unison.

"Well, you seemed to loosen up around her," said Fred after Rose left.

"Yeah, it is great! Fred, I think that I really like her."

"Then go after her. I am not standing in your way, because as you know I'm with Angelina."

"Ok, I will."

~

When Rose got to her room she discovered that Ginny and Hermione where not there yet and that her things were there waiting for her. She got her pink plaid pajamas, toothbrush, and toothpaste out of her trunk and made her way down the hallway to the bathroom.

When Rose got there she started to undress and like always, she could not help but notice the stretch marks that started in the inside of her thigh and went all the way down to behind her knee. They were also on the outside of her thigh, her hips, her breasts, and the new ones that were on the inside of her right arm.  
Rose hated them, but she did not know of any spells that would make them go away. Like always, Rose put her pajamas on and pretended they were not there.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose awoke to the sun shiny through the window. She sat up and discovered that Ginny and Hermione had already gone down stairs for breakfast. She got out of the bed and looked at the clock above the door.

"Wow, 9 o'clock. That is kind of early for me," said Rose out load to herself. Rose was never an early bird unless she had to be.

Rose opened her trunk and picked out a pair of dark washed jeans and a hot pink t-shirt. Hot pink was her favorite color and she never really cared for the lighter shades of pink. She put her clothes on and then looked in the mirror that was hanging on the back of the door. She put on some light make-up and fixed her hair with magic that she learned from one of the girls in her dorm back home. Rose liked it here in England so far, for the little time she had been here, everyone was so nice, but she was nervous about starting a new school.

When she was satisfied with the way she looked, she made her way down to the kitchen.

"Oh, look who it is! I guess she didn't die after all," said Fred as soon as he saw Rose.

"Sorry, I was just a bit tired," apologized Rose.

"Oh dear it is all right, Just sit down, so you can eat," said Mrs. Weasley moving her arms in a way that told Rose to sit.

Rose stared walking to the table. Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George were already sitting down eating. However, there was no Ron in sight.

"Rose, come sit next to me," said George finally having confidence around her sine their talk last night.

"Alight," said Rose as she sat down next to George. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Rose was really starting to think that she might have feelings for George. She only had known him for a day, but he just seemed so perfect for her. He knew how to have fun and was a bit sarcastic, just like Rose. Boys had also thrown themselves at Rose, but George seemed different. It seemed like he generally enjoyed her presence instead of just wanting to make-out with her.

Rose put some scrambled eggs, a waffle, and some bacon on her plate. She could see George watching her out of the corner of her eye. It made her nervous, but at the same time, it made her smile.

"So, where is Ron?" Rose asked. Everyone started to laugh, even Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, we won't be seeing him until probably noon," said Ginny.

"Yeah, he usually likes to dream about Hermione, a lot!" said Fred.

Rose looked across the table at Hermione and saw her starting to blush. Rose started to use her Legilimency, a power Rose tended to abuse a lot. Rose discovered that Hermione didn't mind if Ron was dreaming of her and that she secretly hoped that he was.

"We thought that we play some Quidditch today, as soon as that git wakes up. You in Rose?" said Fred.

"Yeah, I love Quidditch. I played on my house's team back home," said Rose.

"Really! What position?"

"Chaser. You?"

"Beater. George too. We are the beaters for Gryffindor. Ginny is a chaser and also can be a seeker. Ron is best as a keeper, but him and Ginny are not on the team. You should try out this year for the team. You will have to knock Katie or Alicia off the team though"

"How do you know I will be in Gryffindor?"

"You will be," said George and Fred at the same time. Rose smiled at the fact that they seemed to always know what the other was thinking and that they wanted Rose to be in the same house.

Mrs. Weasley walked over to the table and sat down, probably for the first time since she got up this morning. "Oh, by the way there is going to be an Order meeting tonight. So, you need to find something to do."

"How about going to the meeting?" George asked with a smirk.

"Certainly not. You children are too young and I don't want you wrapped up in any Order business. However, Rose will have to be there."

"So, we are too young, but Rose is not?"

"She absolutely is too young, but it's Dumbledore that wants her there not me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. That man is always doing things that no one understands."

Unlike anyone at the table, Rose knew exactly why Dumbledore wanted her there. She just hoped he would not go telling everyone who her father was. She was not sure how comfortable she was with people knowing the truth. Hell, she didn't know how comfortable she was with the truth. Being the daughter of the most evil wizard of all time, who used your mother and killed her, is not exactly what everybody wants.

After awhile when everyone was done eating, the twins decided to past time until Ron got up by showing Rose some of their products for their joke shop.

Rose had such a fantastic time playing Quidditch with everyone, but she was nervous the whole time for the Order meeting. The nerves really got to her when Mrs. Weasley came out to tell her that it was time for her to come in for the meeting.

When she got there, she was surprised to see that everyone was already there. Dumbledore was there, a man with long greasy black hair, a man with a glass eye that was scanning Rose up and down; a few other redheads that Rose assumed were Weasleys, and about twenty other people.

"Okay, now that everyone is here we should get started. First off I like to introduce to everyone our new Order member, Rosabel Giordano," said Dumbledore.

Everyone looked up at Rose and either smiled or nodded in her direction.

"Even though she is underage, I have made her an Order member, because I think she can be of some help to us. You see she is Voldemort's daughter."

_Oh for Merlin sakes_, Rose thought. Everyone was whispering to each other in shock. This is exactly what Rose didn't want to happen.

Dumbledore started talking again once everyone became quite again. "She is a very powerful witch, probably more powerful than most of you in this room. Also most of all, Voldemort would not dare harm a hair on her head. No, it is not out of love, but that she is the thing he is most proud of. You see, he made her the way she is, so she could help him take over the wizarding world. I truly believe that if I did not take her shortly after she was born we would be in a lot more trouble than we already are. This is why I want to put her in charge of the safety of Harry and his friends."

"But, she is just a child," Mrs. Weasley cut him off.

"I am aware Molly, but like I said she is quite powerful and I honestly would trust her with my life, so I trust her with Harry's. We all cannot always look after Harry, but she can. That is why I am bringing her to Hogwarts this year and asking her to become close friends with Harry."

"And what happens if she does not get sorted in to Gryffindor. After all she is the heir to Slytherin," sneered the man with the greasy hair that shot Rose an ugly look.

"She will not go through the sorting hat, like a first year. I am simply just putting her in Gryffindor myself."

Rose looked around the room and saw the surprised look on everyone face. They could not believe that he was putting a child in charge of the safety of another child, the child that determined the fate of the whole wizarding world.

"Now, we need to talk about how we are going to safely bring Harry here," said Dumbledore.

Rose was trying to listen until she felt that someone was trying to enter her mind. She looked around the room and discovered that it was the man with the black greasy hair. Rose blocked him out with Occlumency, and saw that he was starting to get frustrated and was staring Rose down. Rose just looked at him and gave him a big smirk. She opened up his mind even though he made attempts to block her out.

_She really is powerful. Much more powerful than the Dark Lord, there is no way he would be able to do this. She looks so much like him too, the pale skin, the dark hair, and the dark eyes. Those eyes they look so much like his, but there is something different about them, they contain emotion. _

Rose stopped, she was done hearing about her father and how they were a like. She hated him more than anything. More than everyone in this room. Oh, how she just wanted him dead.


	7. Chapter 7

"What are these?" asked Mrs. Weasley when she opened the door after the meeting was over.

Rose looked around to see what she was talking about. There was a giant ear sitting near the door that had a thin string attached to it, which was coming from upstairs. Rose knew what it was; George and Fred showed it to her earlier and told her they listened to the meeting with them. She just hoped that they didn't hear the part about who her father is. Mrs. Weasley followed the string up the stairs with her eyes and found George, Fred, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looking at her with terror.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU? THESE MEETINGS ARE NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. Rose immediately understood why her children feared her. She was very frightening.

Mrs. Weasley grabbed the extendable ears and stomped off. Rose looked up at everyone else with a face of pity. George gave her 'I told you so' look. He had told her earlier how scary his mother could get, but she did not believe such a sweet woman could be scary.

Rose made her way up to her room to freshen up until she went to George and Fred's room. The house was incredibly dirty and creepy. There were shrunken house elf heads, dust everywhere and everything was dark colors. When Rose got to her room and opened the door, she heard a dog bark.

"Venus! You're here!" Rose said as she ran to grab her yorkie. Venus was her magical familiar and she got her before her first year. There was a letter attached to her collar.

_Rose,_

_Here is Venus. Dumbledore must have forgotten her when he sent your stuff over. She would not stop barking as soon as she found out you left. Hope you like it there. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

_P.S. Good luck!_

Rose put down the letter and grabbed Venus. She left her room and started walking towards the twins' room.

She knocked on the door.

"Hey, Rose, Com…what is that?" Fred pointed at Venus.

"She's a dog."

"I know that. Where did it come from?"

"She...," Rose stressed that Venus was a girl. "…is my magical familiar."

"You have a dog as a familiar?"

"Yeah. It is the most popular familiar in America. However, it is just small dogs. I mean it is not exactly practical to carry around a 70 pound dog."

"Of course not. Anyways, what happened at the meeting? We didn't get to hear much."

_Oh, thank Merlin, _thought Rose. She wasn't ready to tell them yet. She just met them a few days ago and she wanted them to like her. Rose knew that the knowledge of who her father was would not go over very well.

"I can't tell you that. It is classified," said Rose.

"Oh, come on we won't tell." George had finally entered the conversation for the first time.

"I'm sorry. I just can't."

"It doesn't matter anyways. Mum caught us and now we are going to have to hide all of our extendable ears. She will probably put an Imperturbable charm over the meetings now too."

**2 Weeks Later**

Rose was having a blast with the twins. She and George seemed to get closer every day. They talked about George's brother, Percy and how angry George was at him for disowning the family. They also talked about Rose's family and how the Giordanos are an old, wealthy, Italian, pure-blood family in America. Rose assured George that her family didn't believe in pure-blood supremacy and how most wizards in America didn't.

However, their time together was about to be cut short. Harry had been attacked by dementors, even though the Order had so much protection over him. Dumbledore was furious; Rose had never seen someone get that angry before. Dumbledore had insisted that Harry be brought in the next day by the Order.

Rose had grown close to a few Order members, George's old brother, Bill, Tonks, Lupin, and even the man who tried to invade Rose's mind that she later learned was Severus Snape.

Tonight like every night, Rose was going to the twins' room to hang out. They had gotten so close that Mrs. Weasley joked that she had triplets instead.

When Rose got to the twin's room, she was surprised to see that only George was there.

"Hey, Rose," said George.

"Hey, where is Fred?" asked Rose.

"He had to talk to Ginny about something."

"Oh, okay." Rose had a feeling that was not the real reason why Fred was not there.

"Yeah, plus it is nice. We can talk without Fred." George laid down on his bed. "Come, lay with me."

Rose started to get butterflies in her stomach as she walked over to the bed and laid down next to George.

"I'm so glad that Dumbledore brought you here. It has been great with you the past couple of weeks," said George.

"Yeah, same here," said Rose. She actually really was glad that Dumbledore brought her here. She got to met George, but at the same time Rose was nervous for what was to lay ahead for her has she followed Dumbledore's orders. It wasn't the danger she was worried about, because like Dumbledore she was perfectly confident in her abilities. What scared her most was coming face to face with her father.

George turned over to his side, so he was facing Rose. This made Rose a hundred times more nervous than she already was. In the past few weeks, she had developed a crush on George. However, she would never act on it. She always had trouble expressing her feelings.

"I have been meaning to do this for awhile," said George as he leaned over and was so close to her that she could feel his breath.

"I hav…I have never," Rose was beginning to stumble with her words.

"Never what? Kissed anyone?" George asked.

Rose shook her head.

"You got to be kidding me."

Rose started to blush. "No, I guess I was just waiting for someone I really liked."

"Understandable. Do you mind if I kiss you?"

"No." Rose started to tense up and George could tell.

"Just relax and do what feels natural."

George leaned in and looked into Rose's eyes. He smiled and cupped her face with his hands and gently touched his lips to hers. She started to feel like he was pulling away, so she pulled him back. She was no longer nervous. George deepened the kiss now. It was still soft and tender, but there was passion. He broke the kiss, but this time instead of releasing her, he started to leave trails of kisses on her neck. She wrapped one of her hands in his red hair and let out a soft moan. He made his way back to her lips and she felt his tongue brush against hers. Rose was about to do the same with hers before she heard the door open.

"Oh, um, sorry. Mum sent me to tell you two that dinner is ready," said Fred. Rose could tell he was grinning, even though she had her back to him. Rose was a hundred percent positive that the twins had this planned and this was the real reason why Fred was not there.

"Okay, mate. We will be down in a minute," George said.

Fred left them alone again and George asked her how her first kiss was.

"Amazing," said Rose smiling.

George smiled back and they walked hand in hand down to dinner.

Harry was arriving today. Rose was not the least bit nervous; because she knew with her charismatic personality, Harry would like her.

A few of the Order members had already to left to go pick up Harry and there was to be a meeting as soon as they arrived. Everyone else that was in the Order was arriving for the meeting. After a few minutes, Rose heard the door open and could hear Moody and Tonk's voices. She only caught a small glimpse of Harry before Mrs. Weasley ordered him upstairs.

At the meeting, Dumbledore talked about Harry's trial and how the Ministry would do anything to undermine him. Rose was amazed by how stupid the Mister of Magic was. The fact that her father is back is not something that should be dismissed.

Dumbledore also once again addressed the extra protection that he provided to Harry and that there was no reason to doubt his decision. Rose had been trained by her parents at a young age for occlumency, legilimency, wandless magic, non-verbal magic, apparition and countless other things. There was no doubt in her mind that they had done this on Dumbledore's orders.

After the meeting, Rose was in the hallway talking to Snape.

"Giordano don't let anything distract you from protecting Potter," said Snape.

"And what could that be?" Rose was a bit confused.

"I mean the Weasley boy."

"How…."

"How did I know? You let your guard down in there in the meeting and I caught a glimpse of that kiss. Which is another thing, never let your guard down."

"Right." Rose looked up at the staircase and saw Harry and the rest of the kids.

"I'm leaving now," said Snape as he quickly turned around and walked out the door with his black robes flowing behind him. He was quite an odd man, but there was something in him that Rose liked.

"Hello, I am Rosabel Giordano, but you can call be Rose. I'm joining you guys this year at Hogwarts," said Rose as she stuck out her hand for Harry when he entered the hallway.

"Hello, where exactly are you from?" asked Harry.

"America. My parents wanted me to come here this year for school and with them knowing Dumbledore and all he brought me to the Weasleys." She was giving Harry the story that Dumbledore told her to give, at least for now.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you."

"You too," Rose walked toward the twins; enter locking her hand with George's and Fred throwing his arm over her shoulder. It was time for dinner, so they made their way downstairs

When they got there, Bill and Mr. Weasley were looking at some papers and discussing something. However, Rose could not here them and she already had a pretty good idea about what they were talking about.

She and the twins were just sitting down at the table when they heard a loud crash and the horrible screaming that always followed.

After awhile the screaming stopped and everyone came down for dinner. Tonks asked Mrs. Weasley if she could help, but Mrs. Weasley insisted that she didn't. However, she asked Rose and the twins to help her.

"George, how about we just float all this stuff over to the table," said Fred.

"Sounds perfect," responded George with a grin.

"Guys, don't. You know how annoyed your mom has gotten with you two lately," said Rose.

Despite Rose's protest, they did it anyway, almost killing Harry and Sirius in the process and being yelled at by Mrs. Weasley.

**A/N: Yey! They kissed! **** I think my writing is getting better and I have complete plans on where I want to take this story. When I say complete I mean complete, I have what I want to do all the way up to Rose's children. I am trying to develop Rose into the character I want her to be, because so far she is not complete. I can't make any promises on when the next chapter will be up, because I am starting school soon and I am in for one tough year. Please review! **


End file.
